jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:I-love-astrid199911/Moja Rodzina
Hiccstrid - Jest nowa postać - venalia - Venalia ma brata - Czkawkę - Venalia nie ma przyjaciół jedyną przyjaciółką jest Astrid - Czkawka i inni mają 20 lat - Venalia ma 15 lat - pogrubiona to myśli, sny lub list '- '''Sorka za błędy orto - Venalia - raczej mało rozmówna dziewczyna która ma bladą cere. Brązowe długe włosy uczesane w koka i zielone oczy. Taka podrubka Czkawki tylko dziewczyna xd Jest szczupła i wysportowana. Lubi się bić ( podobnie jak Astriś w jws1 ) ubrana jest w czarny sweter. Długie białe getry i również czarne do za kolana kozaki na niskim obcasie. - Stoick żyje a Valka też jest - Venalia ma nocną furie o imieniu Aster ( jest na moim profilku ) - Zapraszam do czytania 'Rozdział.1' '(Venalia) '''OCH! kiedy on skończy gadać? ŚLEDZIK chłopie pośpiesz się bo zaraz zasnę. Skończył. Teraz najgorsze dla mnie.... samotność. Co teraz robię? otuż idę sama przez wioskę. Jestem przyzwyczajona ale dziś wydaje się taki inny... taki szary bez smaku nie wiem co się dzieje ze mną?'' 'Właśnie podchodzi do mnie Astrid.' - Hejka! Co ty taka smutna? - Nie nic... - Widzę. Przelecimy się? mały wyścig? - '''I od razu na mojej twarzy uśmiech co znaczyło tak.' Pój godziny później... - BĘDĘ PIERWSZA ASTRIŚ! MAM NOCNĄ FURIE ! - Kocham spędzać z nią czas. Wtedy moja cera staje się normalna a nie blada. Mogę być sobą... - Oj, ile my tu czasu tak się ścigamy? - Zapytała. - Nie wiem. Ale nie chcę tego kończyć! - Sorka Veni (taki skrót imienia Venalia ) ale obiecałam Czkawce że dziś spędze z nim wieczór. No trudno no to do zobaczenia!. '-Czkawka zabije cię! 'I znów ... blada cera, brak uśmiechu poprostu brak kolorów. Poleciałam do domu ''' - Cześć mamo - O cześć Venalia może kolacje? - '''Zapytała. Pokiwałam głową na nie. Poszłam do pokoju. Skoczyłam na łóżko poduszka i płacz. PO minucie poduszka mokra. Tak wygląda mój cały dzień . . . ''Będę pisała dalej :) 2 komy to już mnie pociesza. '' '''''Rozdział.2 ''(''Czkawka) Nie ma tej Astrid i nie ma! Kiedy ona przyleci? Wkońcu! ''' - Cześć Astriś - '''Powitałem ją z uśmiechem. - Cześć. Czkawka musimy pogadać.- Pogadać o czym? ''' - Może najpriew wejdziemy do środka? - Ok - No to o czym chciałaś pogadać? Rodziców nie ma a Venalia siedzi w swoim pokoju i coś pewnie rysuje. (Venalia) '''Ja rysuje?! niech pierwsze pójdzie zobaczyć a potem mówić... Co teraz robię? Otuż stoję przed dżwiami pokoju Czkawki i ich podsłuchuje :3 '(Astrid)' - Czkawka. Venalia się zmieniła wogóle się nią nie przejmujesz dlaczego? nie lubisz jej? - Astrid powiem ci prawde '(Venalia)' Tylko coś powiedz złego to przywale ci następego dnia! '(Czkawka') No mów to teraz chłopie! raz kozie śmierć. - Venalia to nie jest moja siostra. - Astrid szczęka opadła. '(Venalia)' ŻE CO?! CZEKAJ ON TAK NIE POWIEDZIAŁ ! wejde tam i się rozbecze. '(Astrid)' CO?! - Ale przecierz jesteście podobni! jak to?! - Nie wiem Astriś. '( Czkawka)' Wziołem jej dłonie w swoje. Nagle dżwi się otworzyły. Stała w nich..... No to po mnie (Venalia) -Czkawka czy to prawda? nie jestem twoją siostrą? nie kochasz mnie? dlaczego mi tego nie powiedziałeś? a myślałam że mogę tobie ufać jednak się zawiodłam. - Powiedziałam to z płaczem w oczach, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź wybiegłam, wsiadłam na Astera i poleciałam przed siebie.'' ''Słyszałam za sobą wołanie Czkawki. Mógł mnie dogonić lecz Aster jest bez siodła znaczy to najszybszą nocną furie. Leciałam, z moich oczu ciekły słone łzy. Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego ja jedyna muszę zawsze być sama? To pytania kręciło się po mojej głowie od wieków. Mogę wrócić, Lecz nie wrócę , mogę mieć przyjaciół, lecz nie będę miała. Aster się gwałtownie zatrzymał stał przed nami Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Zamiast smutnej miny zrobiłam złą. Nie czekając na nic spadłam do wody. Kiedy wpadłam zobaczyłam cienie na samym dnie które po chwili mnie ciągły na same dno dusząc. Widziałam ostatni raz Czkawkę. Mojego brata którego nie powinnam znać . . . ''' Rozdział.3 ( Czkawka ) 'Nie ma jej już rok. Kochałem ją chociarz nie była moja siostrą. Dziś nie chciałem być sam przez całe życie. Święto wiosny,ulubione Astrid. Pewnie się domyślacie co chcę zrobić. Tak, oświadczyć. Ten dzień jest dla mnie najtrudniejszy. Dlatego że chcę się oświadczyć Astrid i dlatego że dziś zgineła moja nie prawdziwa siostra. ' ''Szukam i Szukam. Nie mogę znaleść romantycznego miejsca, chodziłem tak bez celu po wyspie. Nagle wpadłem do dużej dziury i wpadłem do małej nie za zimnej rzeczki która była czysta jak najpiękniejszy kryształ. Trochę mokry ale się opłacało była piękna ( jak ta jaskinia wyglądała dam później ) taka romantyczna. Wybrałem ją. Szczerbatek miał ubaw bo niedaleko było stado tęczowych rybek które jak się wystraszy to wyskakują z wody i tak ładnie widac te ich barwy. Na dużej że tak to nazwę ,,wy'' sepce" stało średniej wielkości drzewo. Tak pięknego drzewa nikt nie widział. Powoli zaczołem opuszczać jaskinie. Wychodzą ''zawołałem Szczerbola bo się bawił z rybami i nie słyszał jak wychodzę. '' ''' Rozdział. 4' '( Czkawka ) '''Obudziłem się o 10. Wstałem ubrałem się i poszłem po Astrid. Rodzice jeszcze drzemali bo wczoraj polecieli na impreze. Nie wiem gdzie ale mnie to nie interesowało. Przeżywają po tym jak Venalia zgineła. Tez przeżywam, trudno. Stałem już przed dżwiami domu Astrid. Zapukałem. '-'''Proszę!.-'Zawołała.' 'Wszedłem. Siedziała i czytała książke. Jak mnie zobaczyłą to się uśmiechneła.' ''-'Cześć Astrid. - '''Powiedziałem podchodząc do niej. '- '''No cześć. Po co przyszedłeś? - A zobaczysz. Chodź.- '''Pociągnołem ją za rękę. Szliśmy przez wioskę, upewniłem się jeszcze czy mam pierścionek. Mam ok to teraz niespodzianka. Szliśmy przez las trzymając się za ręce. Zobaczyłem dziurę. ' -Chodź tylko uważaj!. - Ok ok. Weśzliśmy do Jaskini. Normalnej, na razie. Wszedłem do łodzi ( którą miałem przygotowaną ) pierwszy i pomogłem jej wejść. Po 15 min dopłyneliśmy do głównego ,,centrum". Pierw była zaskoczona potem się uśmiechneła i rzuciła mi się na szyje - Czkawka to jest takie piękne! Dziękuje.- Powiedziała i mnie przytuliła. Uśmiechnołem się. - Ale to część mojej niespodzianki.- Uśmiechnołem się a ona popatrzała nic nie wiedząc. Rozdział.5 (Astrid) - Czkawka? mam się bać czy nie? - Jak chcesz. Ale ja bym się nie bał .-'Posłał mi szczery uśmiech.' Po paru minutach wychodziliśmy z łodzi. Podeszłam do drzewa. ' - Piękne.-'''Szepnełam. Usłyszał to bo popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. Zaczoł się mega denerwować. Ukleknoł ' '''(Czkawka) Chłopie! nie buj się mów! Nawet jeśli to potrzebne to się dryj ale powiedz to! właściwie to się zapytaj! :P ''' '''Wyjołem złoty pierścionek. - Astrid Hofersson. Czy uczynisz mnie naj szczęśliwym człowiekiem na tym świecie? - Zapytałem. (Astrid) Ja pierdzie*** zapytał się mnie czy wyjde za niego. NO JASNE ŻE TAK! - Czkawka. NO PRZECIERZ ŻE TAk! -'Rzuciłam się na niego.Prawie go udusiłam :3' ( Czkawka ) Ratunku ! ona mnie udusi. Gdy skończyła trwaliśmy w długim pocałunku ( zaraz dowiecie się kto myśli ) Gratuluje . . . Naciesz się nią bo zbyt długo jej nie będziesz widział. Braciszku. ---- Rozdział.6 Ta osoba to Venalia ( zgadła 789Queen789 ) A reszte dowiecie się po przeczytaniu. ( Czkawka ) Siedziałem sobie przy drzewie z As. Nagle poczułem ogromny ból, krzyk As i ciemność. ' '( Astrid) Siedziałam sobie z Czkawką , nagle opadł na ziemie a z jego głowy spływała drobna ciecz - krew. Odwruciłam się i zobaczyłam postać ubraną na czarno z niebieskimi dodatkami. Obok niej stała nocna furia. Kojarze ją. Aster? Po chwili zobaczyłam ciemność i ból przeszywający moją głowe. Zemdlałam. ( Venalia :D ) Uderzyłam ich kamieniem żeby stracili przytomność. Nie miałam złych zamiarów. Chciałam spędzić czas z Astrid. Podobno zmieniłam się strasznie. Fajnie, nie pozna mnie. ' - Aster! powiedz żeby Tosa ( potem wytłumacze kto to ) zaniosła Czkawkę do wioski. A my się zajmiemy Astrid.-' Aster zaryczał a po chwili Czkawki nie było. Wsiadłam na Astera a on wzioł w swoje łapy Astrid i poleciałyśmy do sanktuarium. Po 20 - 30 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Aster pomógł mi zanieść Astrid do małej, ciepłej jaskini. Po chwili przyleciała Tosa. Poprosiłam ją żeby Stworzyła lód przez który Astrid nie będzie mogła przejść. ( jest wejście do jaskini, Tosa zamroziłą to wejście tak że Astrid nie będzie mogła przez nie przejść ale będzie słyszana przez Venalie.) Po chwili zaczeła się budzić, ja w tym czasie poszłam ściągnąć zbroje. (As) 'Obudziłam się z bólem głowy. Nie był'am w tym miejscu co zemdlałam. Po chwili przyszła osoba która mi kogoś przypominała. Nie wierze. Venalia . . . Tosa- biały smok przypominający budowę ciała śmietnika zębacza. Zieje lodem. 'Rozdział.7' (As) Venalia?! Ale przecierz ona nie żyje! Wstałam z ziemi z trudem. Ona patrzyła się na mnie tymi zielonymi oczami, które hipnotyzują. ''' - Venalia? Czy .. czy to ty? - Tak. Pewnie myślisz że Cię zabrałam żeby zabić itp. Ale to jest zła odpowiedź. - 'Mówiła to poważnie a ja uważnie słuchałam.' - To po co mnie tu zabrałaś?. - '''spytałam. - Serio?! Nie kumasz?! Bo chciałam Cię zobaczyć! Moją najlepszą przyjaciółke! Serio to takie trudne do zrozumienia?!. - Zaśmiała się i rozbiła lód który nie pozwolił mi wyjść z jaskini. Nie czekając ani minuty wpadłyśmy sobie w ramiona. - Tak bardzo tęskniłam!- 'Powiedziałam.' - Ja bardziej.- Przestaliśmy się przytulać i popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy ( nie nie! nie zakochały się w sobie! nie myślcie sobie tak! xD pomysł wziełam z krainy lodu kiedy Anna i Elza wpadają sobie w ramiona xd.) - Ale przecierz utonełaś. Jak ty jeszcze żyjesz?. -'Zapytałam.' '-'''Było tak. : zemdlałam w wodzie. Potem się obudziłam tu i zobaczyłam Astera i Tose. Uratowali mnie. - '''Mówiła oprowadzając mnie po Sankuarium. ' ( Czkawka ) Obudziłem się w swoim domu. Słońce leniwie muskało 'moje ciało. O czymś zapomniałem . . . . THORZE ASTRID!!!!!!' Nie czekając ani minuty zawołałem mojego skrzydlatego przyjaciela i wylecieliśmy przez okno. - Szczerbatek! Do tej jaskini w której się oświadczyłem!.-''' Polecieliśmy naprawdę szybko. Muszę ją znaleść. Muszę bo ją kocham! ' 'Rozdział. 8' 'Nie zostawiam was :D Podziękujcie mojej bff (' 789Queen789 ''') A oto next :D :'' '''( Czkawka ) Wlecieliśmy do jaskini. Nie było jej i co teraz ja zrobię? Usiadłem na kamieniu i drapiąc się po głowie rozmyślałem gdzie może ona być. Szczerbatek zaczoł coś węszyć. '-' Szczerbek co jest?. - Pokazał żebym wsiadł i przestawił na automatyczny lot ( czyli że leci i nie musi Czkawka nim sterować xd zapomniałam jak to się nazywao xD ) ' - Szczerbatek leć jak najszybciej! muszę ją odnaleść! '( Tymczasem w Sankuarium) ' '( Lot ) ( Venalia ) Jak ja się cieszę że znowu ją widzę. Niby rok to mało ale dla mnie to wieczność. - O albo pokażę Ci jak zrobić żeby Wichura szybko wyrównała lot. - Przejechałam po prawie niewidocznym kolcu. I wskoczyłam na Astera. - Wow! Dzięki Veni. - Uśmiechnełam się do niej a ona odwajemniła uśmiech. Lecieliśmy w chmurach. Usłyszeliśmy za nami wołanie ''Astrid! ''Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Załorzyłam maskę i podleciałam bliżej Astrid i jej szepnełam. - Nie mów mu o mnie. Przyleć jutro tu wieczorem, Wichura będzie pamiętałam drogę Do Sankuarium. Pa. - Szepnełam po czym pikowałam w dół z moim przyjacielem, nie chcę żeby Czkawka mnie złapał. Chcę wrócić do rodziców ale nei wrócę. Koniec nextu :D. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach